The Trouble We Get Into
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Two Chapters of Weasley Twins' Mischief where they try to lock Percy into a pyramid and then how they decide to give Harry the Marauder's Map.
1. Percy's Pyramid

**Dedicated to Babatomyfriends as I know you love Fred n' George! :)**

They were so _bored_. Who knew that being in Egypt could be this uninspiring? Fred and George were leaning on their palms and watching as the others were having a good time without them. Percy had been very overbearing lately. He had received the letter stating he was Head Boy, and he had become unbearable ever since. Otherwise, things in the Weasley family had been fairly uneventful. It had taken a few weeks for Ginny to recover from her near death experience, and the twins had taken it upon themselves to make her feel better, but Percy had put a halt on such pranks as he felt it would only further traumatize her. Unfortunately, their mother was on board with this logic. Ron was, well, Ron. They couldn't speak for him. He had attempted to call his friend, Harry Potter, on the phone, and he spent weeks fretting about how much trouble he probably got Harry in for doing so. Then their Dad had won the Daily Prophet Draw, and they had sped off to Egypt to see Bill, who had been thrilled to host them. The twins wondered if Bill was still as thrilled or if he was ready for them to go home. The twins were envious that their brother had managed to escape the chaos and live his own life. It was only a matter of time for them. It was their fifth year at Hogwarts approaching, and they had plans.

"You two really ought to pay attention," Percy said curtly, noticing they weren't involved in the history lesson that was being provided for them.

"Pfft," George said. "What's to hear?"

"Lots if you listen," Percy said haughtily. Fred flipped him off behind his back after he turned away. George sniggered.

"What are we gonna do with the Haughty Bastard?" Fred asked.

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure," George mused. "What do you think we should do?"

"Give him a history lesson," Fred laughed. "One he won't forget."

"I like the way you think," George snickered. They stuck their heads together to make a plan.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. She had noticed they were particularly secretive.

"Nothing," Fred replied. "Why aren't you getting the history lesson?"

"Cos I'm so bored," she complained.

"Join the club," George said. He looked over at his family. "Looks like something exciting is happening." Fred and Ginny turned to see Ron chasing after Scabbers frantically before the rat ran out into the sand never to be found again.

"He should let that rat disappear," George commented. "Poor thing looks rather ill lately."

"Maybe it's afraid Sirius Black will come kill it," Fred joked. Ginny gave them a reproachful look. She didn't think the whole Sirius Black thing was funny. They had heard it on the news last night at Bill's. She had overheard her parents talking about their fear for Harry Potter. She felt scared too. She really liked Harry, and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"I'm kidding, sister," Fred said, nudging her. "I rather doubt Black would waste his time on a stupid rat."

"Not when he will be going after Harry," Ginny said.

"Oh poo," George scoffed. "Dumbledore has got the castle secure. Harry will be fine." He cast Fred a look. He almost didn't believe himself since Harry had almost been killed by You Know Who twice in the past two years.

"Come along now!" their mother called. Molly was trying to keep them all together and have a good time. She had a smile about her that they hadn't seen in a while, especially after the whole car incident the year before and their father almost losing his job. They followed her reluctantly. It was time for dinner.

...

"I've got it," Fred said to George once they were in bed. The others were fast asleep. George himself had almost been in dreamland when his brother kicked the mattress from below following his statement. Curse bunkbeds anyway.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"We're going to look at pyramids tomorrow right?" Fred asked.

"Yea."

"So let's say we find a way to lock Percy in one," Fred sniggered. George was awake now.

"That's brilliant," George replied. "How?"

"I'll discuss it with you in the morning," Fred said. "Wouldn't want anyone hearing us." George agreed. If their mother heard them plotting this, she'd probably lock them in a pyramid instead. He often wondered if his mother even liked them since they were so rambunctious and underfoot all the time. She certainly yelled at them enough. He had to give her credit for bearing with them all this time. She did show affection towards them when they weren't busy pulling pranks on someone. George knew why they were such hellions. The rest of the family was too mellow and dull. He and Fred had made a promise to always be the ones causing a ruckus because, well, someone had to. They couldn't stand being good all the time. Where was the fun in that?

...

Morning came soon enough. Fred and George were huddled together creating a plan. Ginny cast a look their way, but didn't say anything. She was curious as to what they were coming up with. After all, they had looked out for her this summer better than Percy or Ron had.

"What are those two up to now?" Molly asked Ginny, also noticing her twins were looking rather mischievous that morning.

"No idea," Ginny shrugged. She wasn't going to give them away.

"Scabbers! Come on!" Ron was saying angrily to his rat. The thing was acting scared and not wanting to stay with Ron. He couldn't figure out why.

"I think we're ready," Arthur was saying to Molly. They were on their way to tour the pyramids. Bill was excited to show them around. Fred and George ran to catch up with them. Their plan was going to be foolproof.

...

"Hey, Percy," Fred hissed. Percy turned to look at him. Fred waved his hand, gesturing for him to come over. Percy did so rather reluctantly. He was always on the lookout for his brother's pranks. Just because they were in Egypt didn't meant he was safe.

"What?" Percy asked coldly.

"Oohh so icy," George noted. "Did you forget to have your blood boiled today? You look a little peaky."

"Shut up," Percy growled.

"We just wanted to spend time with you," Fred said. "Mum keeps saying we need to be more like you, so what better way to do it than to be with you all the time so you can rub off on us?"

"It would take a lot more than that," Percy scoffed. "You two are a real embarrassment to Mum you know. She hides it well."

"Embarrassment?" George asked, mocking outrage. "Where did you get that idea?"

"She said it herself," Percy said smugly. The twins froze momentarily. He was either serious or just trying to piss them off. They weren't sure.

"Well, I saw a really cool hieroglyph over here," Fred said, changing the subject. He led Percy over towards the entrance of the pyramid.

"Yea," George said, getting in on it. "We wanted you to see it." Checking to make sure no one was watching, they led Percy to the inside of a pyramid. The plan was going well. George had stayed outside while Fred was going on about the hieroglyph. Fred was slowly backing away while Percy was searching for it, and he had reached George in no time. They started to shut the door when their mother called out.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted. "Where's Percy!" Fred slammed the door quickly, giving her the "I don't know" shrug. George started coughing to cover up his laughter. The banging on the door started instantly.

"Let me out THIS INSTANT!" Percy roared. Molly stormed over, looking furious.

"Open the door!" she yelled. "NOW!"

"All right. Keep your wig on," Fred said, earning a smack. George yanked the door open, revealing a furious Percy.

"Assholes!" he shouted, lunging at George. They fell over into the sand, Percy throwing his fist. Fred and Molly scrambled to pull them apart.

"I hate you both!" Percy yelled, turning and marching off. Fred was laughing when Molly's look cut him short.

"You two need to grow up," she said angrily. "I don't know why you act this way. It's like you're not even my children. I don't know where you've come from. You really do so well to embarrass this whole family." She walked away, still furious. George met Fred's eyes. Maybe they had taken this one a little too far.

"Percy was right," George said, awed. "We are an embarrassment to her."

"Wouldn't you think so if your kid was constantly causing a scene?" Fred asked. "It means we're doing our jobs."

"I guess," George said absently. "Maybe we should tone it down for the rest of the trip."

"As crazy as you sound right now, I agree," Fred said. "Wouldn't want to give Mum a heart attack anyway."

...

Once the Weasleys returned home, Fred and George set about preparing for Hogwarts. They were packing all their jokes and prank toys when there was a knock on their door.

"Come in," Fred said, flinging robes over the suitcase and sitting on it awkwardly. Molly entered.

"Hi, Mum," George said. "Just getting ready for school."

"I know. I just wanted to have a chat about what happened in Egypt," Molly said. She came in and sat on their bed. "Ginny told me she overheard what Percy had told you."

"About what?" Fred asked, feigning ignorance.

"That you're an embarrassment to me," Molly replied. "I just wanted you to know that you two aren't the embarrassment, it's what you do that is embarrassing. I am proud of you two for who you are even though I know you can apply yourselves a little better. This world can be too serious at times, and even though you go to great lengths to annoy me, I know you do it because you love me and want to remind me that life is also fun. So please don't take what Percy said to heart."

"We won't," the twins said in unison. As if they ever would.

"I assure you, though, if I get one more letter about how you've destroyed some other thing at Hogwarts, I will ground you for life," Molly warned. The twins mock saluted her, making her smile. She left the boys to finish packing, knowing full well Fred had been positioned the way he had been in order to hide their particular suitcase full of jokes and pranks. She knew her sons very well, yes she did.

"Think she saw?" Fred asked when she was gone.

"Naw," George said. "She's not that good." He found the Maurader's Map and added it to the suitcase. Without it, their mischief wouldn't be as possible to do.

 **Written as a one-shot, but I'm willing to write more one-shots if you'd like.**


	2. Map Madness

"Poor Harry," Fred was saying. "First his broomstick, now this? We have to do something about it." He and George were still awake and pondering over what to do about getting Harry into Hogsmeade. George had an idea, but he didn't think Fred would like it too much.

"We could give him the map," George suggested.

"The map?" Fred repeated, sitting up. "You're not serious."

"Come on. We've had it long enough. We don't even really refer to it anymore," George went on. "Harry can continue our mischief for us."

"Let me think on it," Fred said, lying back down again. He was rather fond of that map. It had gotten them out of some tight places, especially that time when they'd poorly calculated how long it would take to escape after releasing a Dungbomb. To give it up would be to give up their best friend. However, George did have a point. It had fallen into their hands when it was most needed, so perhaps it was time to pass it on to the next person who needed it most right now.

...

"All right," Fred said in the morning at breakfast. "Let's do it." George finished chewing and swallowed.

"Yea?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yea. Harry needs it most right now, not us. I mean, who better to leave it with than him? We were going to leave it behind eventually once we graduated, right?"

"My thoughts exactly! Well said, brother," George grinned. Ron came and sat next to them then, looking grumpy.

"What's with you?" Fred asked.

"That damn cat," Ron growled. "It keeps trying to kill Scabbers."

"Let it," Fred snorted. "That rat has definitely seen better days."

"How long do rats live anyhow?" George asked. Fred shrugged.

"Stay away from me," Ron warned as Hermione came in next. She sat far away from him without even looking at him.

"That's not a nice way to treat a lady," George admonished him.

"Yea. You're supposed to be chivalrous," Fred chimed in.

"Forget it," Ron muttered.

"Hullo," Harry said, coming in. He looked beaten down. The twins shared a knowing look. He'd be smiling again in no time once they'd handed over the map.

...

"Psst, Harry!" They watched as Harry swiveled around, looking for the source.

"What are you doing?" he asked them, curious.

"Come in here," they gestured. Harry followed them into an empty classroom.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, growing suspicious.

"We are giving you this," George said, handing Harry the map. "Early Christmas gift."

"What do I need with a spare bit of parchment?" Harry asked, looking at it.

"Spare bit of...!" Fred exclaimed before stopping, clutching his heart.

"Harry, this is the secret to our success," George went on hurriedly before Fred could back out. "We want you to have it."

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," Fred added. He looked at the parchment and Harry in such a way that Harry felt bad for calling it what it was.

"So...why give it to me?" Harry asked.

"Because your need is greater than ours," Fred answered, giving George a look.

"We know it off by heart," George said, giving Fred a look in return, "so we don't really need it anymore."

"But what is it?" Harry prodded.

"It's a map," George said proudly.

"Get out," Harry responded, looking at the blank paper. Fred pulled out his want. Harry panicked, thinking Fred was going to jinx him for badmouthing the ratty old thing, but Fred aimed it at the paper.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he chanted. Harry watched in amazement as the paper began to turn into what was indeed a map.

"Oh wow," he breathed. The twins followed his eyes as they found the tunnels, knowing where his mind was going.

"Right into Hogsmeade," Fred said as Harry's eyes landed on one tunnel in particular. "You come into the Honeyduke's cellar. We've used it so many times." Fred continued to show Harry the tunnels that Filch knew of and which ones were still unnoticed by others.

"Ah Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," George sighed. "We owe them so much."

"Don't forget to wipe it after using it," Fred instructed seriously. "Or anyone can read it."

"Just tap it and say..." George started.

"Mischief managed," Fred and George said together.

"Behave yourself now," Fred said, winking at Harry.

"See you in Honeydukes," George laughed. They left Harry standing there in awe and made their way to Hogsmeade the proper way.

"I feel good about it," George commented. Fred snorted.

"Let's just hope he puts it to good use," he replied.

...

Malfoy and his cronies went tearing past Fred and George in a huge panic. They couldn't help but laugh at their terror.

"What a weasel," George scoffed.

"I see him as more of a ferret," Fred said, squinting.

"Whatever. I hope he gets what's coming to him one day," George sighed.

"You heard from Mum at all recently?" Fred asked.

"Yes. With the usual 'Don't cause any mischief' line," George replied, imitating their mother's voice.

"I say we're doing all right this year," Fred commented.

"No major damage so far," George agreed. They were silent for a moment.

"Dungbomb?" Fred asked.

"Dungbomb," George confirmed.

...

They burst into their common room laughing hysterically. It was always a riot making Filch go mad with anger, especially when he couldn't catch them. They caught sight of Harry.

"Did you use it well?" Fred asked.

"I did," Harry nodded, smiling.

"Good," George grinned. They said goodnight and parted ways.

"I think we did the right thing," George said after they were settled onto their bunks.

"I agree," Fred replied.

"Sooo," George said after a few moments of silence. "Angelina?"

"Drop it," Fred warned.

"Come on," George teased.

"No," Fred said firmly.

"You like her," George tried.

"Stop now or I'll..." Fred trailed off.

"You'll what?" George taunted.  
"I'm thinking," Fred answered.

"You have to actually think about it?" George asked, incredulous. "You-"

"Silencio," Fred said, aiming his wand. George opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He glared at Fred and waved his arms around. Fred merely smiled to himself and rested back onto his bed. That would teach his brother for being annoying.

 **A short one, but hopefully still amusing. I don't know if I'll continue these one shots if there isn't much interest though.**


End file.
